


Family issues

by Lostinwoods



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinwoods/pseuds/Lostinwoods
Summary: Hamish finally starts acting as the true leader while his pack has one new member.Four times when Vera doesn't notice she's already in the family and one when she finally does.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work about the Order, so I hope you'll like it)
> 
> All my love is to Vermish*

– I'm not going anywhere! 

Hamish is almost ready to dodge a vase, that Vera's is so close to throw into him. Some doubts about his solution made start to crawl in his head, but he stubbornly keeps to drive them away. 

Since the woman has lost her magic and decided she should be more carefull, Hamish in his turn has realised, he's done with being Grand Magus' lap dog. For now he completely takes the lead. 

Giving that her own house is not the safest place anymore, the young man makes a decision to get Stone to the den. The more people are around her, the safer she is. And the less he will worry about her when he's out for some reason. 

– Stop acting as you're in charge, Hamish, - does the constant first name basis mean they took another step in relationships? 

– I am in charge. 

The woman tries to takes her suitcase back from the Duke's firm grip, but in the end his knuckles turn white in attempt to hold it tighter. The thought of them both looking like two dumbheaded children makes him smirk. 

He has another four of those with plus-one Nicole, but this one is funnier. 

– Just look at you. In those two minutes, you’ve had more initiative than you’ve ever had in your life. 

Hamish frowns mistakenly pretending her words don't hurt him this time. One of the young man's flaws is that he can never keep the face with this woman around. 

But with her special humilating routine he will really get used to poker face sooner or later. 

– I am in charge for my friends, and you know this. 

— But I'm not one of your pack, - she gets her hand on her hips standing on his way to her closet. 

– You are. Even if you don't want to admit it, - he turns his back to her indicating the conversation is over. – Do you want to pack your things, or should I do this for you? 

The woman holds back the urge to roll her eyes, when finally takes the bag from the boy. If he wants it, then let it be. But she'll make a living hell in the den if he tries bossing around one more time.

When Vera realises her den room is the one that doesn't lock, she wants to run away from this place and never come back again. Even it includes never ever meeting Hamish. 

She spends most of her lifetime amongst teenagers to give a damn about these downstairs, but the constant buzzling in the back of her head, that these teenagers are not the same thing, doesn't give her a rest. 

When the five of them decided to throw a party the woman didn't even want to ask about the cause. They actually don't need a cause to turn the place upside down. 

Making herself busy with her chancellor paper work, Vera tries not to pay attention on breakmindedly loud music and shouting crowd somewhere in the living room as nothing of it is happening. 

She surprisingly even doesn't feel offended when Hamish came to offer her a drink only once that evening. That one drink that she refused in her usual proud manner. 

At 3 am it's finally over and Stone finds herself trying to fall asleep as soon as possible before another crazy party would break in this house. 

That is the time when she hears someone crawling silently into her room. Recognising that she's not asleep yet, Hamish comes in freely, holding a paper box in his hands. 

– Guys left you some pizza. 

Vera doesn't know why, but this fact almost makes her smirk, but she instantly supresses it. She raises her head from the pillow looking down on the box, when she notices five different slices of pizza. 

– Well...I appreciate the sacrifice. 

– You'd better do, it was hard to get Randall away from it. 

– Enjoyed the party? 

– It would be funnier with you. 

– You would be at least twice sober, if you were with me. 

Hamish stares at her, keeps smiling from ear to ear like an idiot. The woman catches herself thinking about how much drunk the young man is. 

But when his hand appears right next to her face tucking the strand of hair behind the ear, Stone can't make a single move. And she hardly wants. 

Blue eyes keep Vera hypnotized, his half broken whisper hits the air out of her lungs. 

– If you knew how much I want to start this properly. 

The woman doesn't need refining to know what 'this' means. 

Their relationship is so abrubtly and chaotic in its beginning. It also goes on in such manner, and Vera starts to think more about if two of them could have another chance. That one where they both take things slow; where they don't need to rush somewhere to save lifes. 

She wants some peace time to enjoy them fully, but the Universe is unlikely interested in her wants. 

When Stone closes her eyes without any response almost leaning into gesture Hamish moves closer to her inhaling her scent, that he now can sense anywhere she is. 

– Good night, Vera - the woman freezes sitting like this as his soft warm lips touch her temple. For a couple of seconds Duke stays in place before moving away, it's even fast for him giving how many cups of beer are in. 

Not that she's not familiar with such sudden gestures of his, but this time it is another Hamish sitting in front of her. 

He's more relaxed and calm than there in the temple. In the place where he is under constant danger, trying to guard her and his own people.  
But at the same time he is still that guy who always cares about her, not minding when the woman pushes him back. 

She wonders if she get used to this 'homey' Hamish, but secretly hopes she will. All his words about letting someone care about her don't want to leave her head. But something still keeps her inner guard up to him. 

The door shuts with a soft click after the boy and Vera feels guilty, almost defeated by his never-ending worry for her and the desire to protect. Hardly she will ever let him to stand alone, she is that person who always protected herself on her own. 

But when the woman hears muffled steps in the next room, she realises Hamish set her next to him. The small grin appears on her lips as she feels herself safer, finally getting under the soft covers, feeling already sleepy. 

Anyway, what could possibly happen in the house full of werewolves?


	2. Morning hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera finds herself dragged into one of the family traditions.

When Vera wakes up the next morning she thinks she's in the centre of a natural disaster. Confetti and empty champagne bottles fill every free spot. Red beer cups are everywhere on the floor as well as the Knights are on every horizontal surface. 

Randall is sleeping on the couch with one of his hands hanging from it. The half full glass with something looking like whiskey stands just next to it. The woman takes a couple silent steps to take it away, preventing it from possible falling. 

The look on his sleepy face makes her grin, but as she tells herself she's more worried about the good alcohol, than the student who might accidentally drop it and make more noise than it can be handled after such hangover. 

The quiet rustling draws her attention to the kitchen, and when she steps into the room her past urge for grinning grows into the failure to hold back a broad smile. 

Hamish swifting around the stove in the white apron suddenly reminds Vera of a father of several children who tries to make the breakfast before his kids wake up. 

He is fully dressed, the thing that Stone doesn't like much about the young man, with his waistcoat perfectly fitting him. Windows are open and the stream of fresh air flies around the place, that makes something inside Vera clench in sweet pain. 

She leans on the doorway when almost jumps from the boy's voice. 

– Starring is impolite, Ms. Stone. 

– You've never called me 'Ms. Stone'. 

He turns around to see her like never before. In her home clothes and minium makeup she looks almost vulnerable for him. Nicole would say 'cozy'. Yes, that's it. 

– It's time to start then. 

Hamish puts on the most seductive smile on his face, then comes up straight to her. Without her high heels she only reaches his chin and at this moment it allows him to tuck the woman in tight embrace and put his head on top of hers. 

She momentarily tenses under his pressure. 

– What are you doing? 

– Shush, it's morning hugs. 

After a minute of inactivity she gently wraps her hands around his middle and shifts closer, as if it can be any closer. 

She should remember the 'morning hugs' thing, it definitely brings her more peace than knowing she's under constant werewolf protection. 

His broad palms cover her back as if with a warm blanket. Vera relaxes closing her eyes and almost purring in the boy's chest. If she wanted more silent moments with him, then this is one of them that she should appreciate. 

Stone definitely appreciates this until they are squeezed from different sides by several pairs of hands. 

– Morning hugs! 

Vera casts a quick glance on smirking Hamish, from his side it almost looks like a betrayal. Giving that Randall was sleeping like a baby at least ten minutes ago, his high activity is really suspicious. 

Others cling to the two of them being more than half asleep; seems Hamish has developed the habit about morning hugs, whenever the pack is they come to cuddle. 

– Mr. Carpio, I'm still the Grand Magus, your behaviour- 

– We are not in the temple, Vera, - the woman looks almost offended, casting a glance towards their alpha. She is sure she missed the moment they're on the first name basis. 

– It's your fault they act like this, - Hamish arches his brow in surprise, but stays silent. Her voice is a bit louder than a whisper. – You've spoiled them. 

– Have I really? 

With his mocking tone in her ears she ends up trying to get out of this 'family reunion minute'. Literally ends up, cause who says they are going to let her go tgat easy. 

– Will you baby-sit with them till evening? 

– We don't need a babysitter, Hamish, - Lilith tears herself from their group to see what he cooked earlier for breakfast, still rubbing her sleepy eyes. – Mind your business. 

– What business? - the thought of sticking with the bunch of teens in enclosed space make her worry, but it's Sunday, what actual business Duke can have? 

– The research project for my students, I should be prepared for tomorrow as well, - the woman opens her mouth to argue, but is interrupted by a forehead kiss. – They won't bite. And you're gonna be great. 

The young man leaves the kitchen as he's never been here, leaving Stone staying still. The only one who still hugs the woman is Gabrielle. Jack now appearing in the doorway, observes all of this as a movie scene. 

This girl always wants extra attention when it comes to the Grand Magus' one. Now, he hopes, she gets enough of this. 

Coming back to the den, Hamish sees Vera's car still on its place. At least she didn't run away from it. 

He could hardly focus during his study day in university library, catching himself constantly thinking about the woman. The only way of reconciling her with current circumstances is to give her time with the Knights alone. 

He doesn't know how long they'll need to have her magic back; how much time she'll live in the den.  
But even in other situation Hamish won't want to let her go. 

Seems she's made her choice once and doesn't have another. But he's ready to offer it to her, if she really wants to go away one day. 

Having Vera around feels like finally being one as a whole. He wants to take it slow, to let her know he'll never hurt her, and help this amazing woman pull her walls down. There is nothing scary in receiving his care. 

The door is open as usual, but when Duke comes inside it uncharacteristically quiet with nobody around to be seen. Knowing his pack, he can start worrying already. 

There is still no one in the kitchen where he decides to check it first. And only after hearing Randall's snoring, he may say where his people are. 

There in the living room six of them are sleeping so deeply on one couch. The young man doesn't even want to know how they fitted all in. But with Vera in the middle of it, this looks rather cute. 

They encircle her as if they need to protect her life at that very moment. Her own hand is somewhere around Gabrielle holding her closer during the sleep. Nicole in her turn unconsciously presses herself against Lilith, and Randall's just being Randall leans on Jack with his whole body wrapping arms across the boy's middle. 

The one thing he notices is that rooms and the hallway are completely cleaned up. The thought that Vera made them clean all the mess they made before with their hands, and he's sure they were banned from using magic, makes him smile. Stone is usually strict in those things as she was on their temple cleaning duty. 

But as long as he could admire the view, it is already too late, and giving he and Vera are supposed to be at work tomorrow morning, the boy should start doing something. 

In two wide steps he closes the distance between him and the couch and tries to untangle this one big wolf knot. He takes the woman in his arms pressing her closer to his chest to get her upstair to the bedroom. 

She doesn't let him care about her very often, so it's time to be the first of them both who is initiative. 

Vera looks so slim and almost tiny on the huge bed, and the young man supresses the urge to stay with her till the sunrise just to hold her in his arms. She would definitely not appreciate the gesture, and he doesn't want to embarass her. 

Tucking the strand of hair behing her ear, he smirks on her frowning slightly in her sleep. All of them need a rest after this busy day, and especially her, who was so great at being the most important member of the pack.


	3. Losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to protection the pack is always here.

The only thing Vera Stone wants now is to resurrect Alyssa and kill her again with her own hands. She has no other desire when her car stops broken in the middle of the road on her way to the den. 

The long work day in university is enough to cause this terrible headache, and, look, here she is: getting stick on the highway, late evening, without her magic powers all alone. The dense forest behind her back does not inspire much confidence, and her first move is texting Hamish. Hopefully, he could pick her out of here. With every day she becomes more and more nervous when it comes to her own safety. 

Vera's high expectations have not been met as none of sent messages reaches the recipient. Are his lectures so busy or he just tests her patience? Cause she's running out of it with every second of him not answering his fucking phone. 

She finally gets out of the car to see what can possibly be done, not if she knows much what to do, but it seems better than just sitting inside doing nothing. 

Without her magic she feels useless, defenseless and completely freakened out. She mostly looks like a little child, not like the Grand Magus. Her whole life she tries to help herself, and now she's in the middle of nowhere waiting for the man to save her. 

Suddenly the cold wind gust almost knocks her down, she feels cold shiver crawling down her spine, making an army of goosebumps attack her uncovered skin. If she is fortunately not killed by someone here, she will definitely freeze to death. 

Hoping that she may catch a car on this deserted road, Vera stands right between her one and a line of dark trees rustling quietly after the wind finally calmed down. 

All of her senses are heightened when the woman hears a whole other rustling. She is sure something is hiding down there. Her survival instinct literally screames to get back to the car or run away instantly without turning back. Her hand reaches for the phone in her pocket. 

After a dozen of unread messages to Duke, she swears to rip his little wolf soul out of him, when a sudden decision hits her. Her fingers dial the number she's never agreed to call before. Before she's lost and scarried with the night coming closer and no way of defencing herself besides a small shovel in the trunk. 

The long tones sound almost annoying to the woman, when finally the girl's suspicious voice answers the phone. 

– Vera? 

Stone has never been so happy to hear Lilith's voice. She can hardly supress the trembling in her own. 

– My car is broken and Hamish doesn't pick his phone- 

– Send me your geolocation, we are on the way. 

– Hurry up, please. 

She's so frightened or it's just a game of her own tired imagination, but sitting in the silence of the car salon, Vera tries to look through the trees. Every now and then something is seen between the bush, and with every glance casted towards the forest it seems closer. 

About ten minutes pass, she finds her heart is beating somewhere in her throat. She hates being vulnerable so much, the woman can't even express. Being in the head of the Hermetic Order doesn't give any courage, quite the contrary. 

When a sudden knock on a side window breaks the tense silence, Stone barely holds back the scream, but seeing Randall brings her a kind of long-awaited relief. 

When she opens the door, he holds her shoulders tight, pressing her shivering body against his. One blink and his jacket is on her. 

– Get your things, - she does as he says not even asking, after such strong unexplained fear she sees everything through a veil of a slight fog. – This way. 

He takes a step towards the hardly seen forest path, when Vera halts in track. 

– Others? 

– Lilith and Jack are setting up the perimeter around. It's okay, you're safe now. 

She keeps standing still trying to get her act together, when Randall's grip gets firmer. 

– Gabrielle is waiting at home. Come. 

Stone nods absent-mindedly as if he is not talking with her, but obeys him anyway. 

The moment they are finally at the den, she's almost frozen and even the warm jacket couldn't prevent it. She can swear she hardly feels her own legs. 

With a blink of an eye, the woman is sat on the couch, covered in several woolen blankets with a mug of hot tea in hands. There is surely something besides the tea inside. 

Stone doesn't even want to know what happens with her car, the only thing is desired at this moment is sleeping. She misses the moment when the cup is taken out of her grip, and she's laid on the soft pillow. 

She's still dozing off when the main door slams with a loud bang, and throught the curtain of upcoming sleep Vera hears Lilith's muffled shushing. 

The scent that she can safely identify now as one of Hamish covers her head as she feels his carefull but at the same time fearful touches to her hair. 

– She's fine, Ham, relax. 

– I should have checked the phone. She left me at least a thousand of messages. 

– We've got it under control. 

– Yes, you have. 

Stone feels lifted up by the young man, and presses herself against his chest inhaling his own scent. It reminds her of forest and whiskey, two incongruous smells, thay the woman likes so much now because of him. 

She relaxes in his embrace when Jack's voice reaches them at the bottom of the stairs. 

– You shouldn't blame yourself, you know? 

– What if something happened with her? And I- 

– We're the family, Hamish, and we look after each other. No one will be left alone. 

The smile in Morton's voice gives her a little hope Hamish smiles too. When they finally get to her bedroom, Vera doesn't want this embrace to end. But telling him to stay and revealing she's not fully asleep would be not as the woman wants it to be.  
Knowing Duke he will hardly decide to stay with her either. 

But the gentle kiss placed on her cheek rushes the wave of shiver to the tips of her fingers and calms her down. Feeling as he carefully tucks her under the covers, the woman lets her throw rubbish out of her head and enjoy her upcoming sleep. 

When Vera wakes up in the middle of the night she is content not to indicate the high temperature, giving her latest adventures. Instead of this she finds herself pressed against the mattress, tucked in the million of blankets, and with someone by her side. With someone really hot, both literally and figuratively. 

With Hamish's arm thrown across her middle, she can't really get out of his possessive grip. Her attempts to put it down end up for her turning with her face to this Sleeping Beauty. Soft smile touches her lips as she uses her time to admire the young man. 

His features're relaxed and lips are barely open and the woman catches herself thinking about kissing them badly. But when he suddenly opens his eye, Stone loses all her previous thoughts. 

In a minute she thinks something has happened while she's sleeping, as his face doesn't radiate this stubborn confidence as it was before. 

Hamish leanes closer to her hiding his face in the crook of her neck, under her chin. The man who swore to protect her no matter what, now needs her warmth and care for himself. 

Vera gets him closer to her own body, slowly patting his hair. Her hand goes down his back, runs small circles on it, touching his shoulder blades, feeling tense muscles under her fingers. 

– I'm sorry. 

His barely audible whisper sounds for her like a scream. It is obvious he still blames himself for not answering her messages and the consequences of it. 

– It's not your fault. 

– It is. Everything could happen with you. 

– But didn't happen, Hamish, - this tenderness is unnatural to her, but the woman doesn't feel odd. On the contrary, she enjoys such intimate moment with him. Vera still remembers about appreciating it. 

She brushes her thumb across his cheek forcing the boy to look up at her. For Stone he looks like a guilty puppy with this bright blue eyes of his starring right into her soul. 

– I'm just scared of loosing you. 

Damn him telling all this to her. She has nothing to respond, but only to squeeze him tighter. The woman literally hates herself for not answering, but the truth will hurt him more, than her silence. 

All of them know about her cancer, now progressive with the magic loss. The disease that brings her death closer with every day. Stone is gratefull for the guys at least for not mentioning it and not feeling sorry. She doesn't feel its effect yet, but it will come sooner or later. 

Vera swallows the lump in her throat trying not to cry. 

– You will not lose me. I promise. 

Now it's her turn for forehead kisses. She places one small peck between his brows, making both of them comfortable in the bed. Soft blanket covers Vera and Hamish, with the woman still hugging him gently. 

When the sleep finally crawls to her and, hopefully, the boy too, the last thing she feels is his lips touches her collarbone in a short thankful kiss. 

Everything will be allright, untill Vera Stone has these wonderful kids around her.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention can be a good thing if your chancellor is Vera Stone

When Vera finally tears her eyes from the papers her office seems like a blur mess. She looks at the distant corner of the room to fix her eyesight from constant reading. 

For the first time today she thinks about ending her day up in the den, not even her house with a transparent glass wall. She likes the interior, but now the den with its solid wooden walls and tons of dusty books makes her feel being at home. 

Home. 

The night when Randall picked her out of the road, he said the girls were waiting for them at home. That was the first time when the woman didn't correct him. And she's not done it since that. 

Was Hamish right telling she's in the family? She felt it every day spending her time with the pack, especially weekends, when all of them were sitting in living room, each of them busy with their own business. That times she enjoys the atmospere of piece and quiet. It was almost like in the library. 

Unfortunately, Jack, who's gained notoriety for being one of the smartest students in his class, always finished his task first, and the next half an hour they were arguing about food delivery instead of cooking for dinner. 

Yesterday sunday evening all of them were searching any information about possibility to bring Allyssa back to life. That's why the whole morning she feels sleepy and her eyes hurt like hell. 

These family moments Vera saves in her memory like the most cherished ones, but will she able to give the same amount of caring back? 

The loud noise from somewhere next to her office interrupts her and the woman decides nothing better than to come out and see it. 

It seems several student are shouting so loud, she can't even hear herself. But after Stone comes in the class everyone falls silent in the click of the finger. 

– What the hell is going on here? 

There is the moment when she sees Lilith standing next to her teacher. Vera along with Hamish can act like a mother hen withing the den's walls, but here in the university she must be professional. 

– Ms. Bathory? - she arches an eyebrow looking at this little puppy who fell asleep on the counter just this morning, until Duke handled the girl a thermos flask with coffee and sent her away. – Care to explain? 

Vera takes one long look at other students, but for her as the person, who knows teenagers well enough, it's obvious that only Lilith is responsible for arguing with her professor. 

She knows this teacher very well. Being the one of the oldest here, the man is really peacky and the one of those whose lectures students must not miss on pain of death. 

The woman respects him endlessly for his life experience, but frowns when he starts talking with that raspy voice. 

– This young lady has no respect for the elders! Sleeping right in front of the professor, just look at her! 

Vera instantly catches the direction of his words and quickly decides for both of them, the girl and herself. 

– Ms. Bathory will come with me and you, Mr. Beiley, don't worry about it, proceed with your lecture. 

– I must insist on a detention- 

– Of course, a detention is what will be done. 

She tucks Lilith out of the class before the man continues driving her mad. 

– Detention, really? 

The girl puts her hads up in irritation. 

– Language, Ms. Bathory. Mind who are you speaking with. 

– Language, honestly, - she just rolls her eyes heading after the woman. 

The rest of the way to the chancellor's office they spend in silence. Only behind the closed door Lilith relaxes a bit, she's not used to the strict Vera's side. Even giving that she is the girl's Grand Magus she likes homey Vera more. 

Stone heads to the wardrobe in the corner of the room while Lilith makes herself comfortable in the leather chair in front of the desk. 

– Not the chair. 

The girl's left confused by her words. Why it's not the chair? Should she just stand till the work day is over? She doesn't know a thing about detentions, until this day she was one of the best students. 

Vera turns around to her and nods at the couch near the distant wall. The moment Lilith sits, the thick woolen blanket's thrown next to her. She raises her eyes on the woman, who's already at her desk. 

– What is that? 

– Your detention, - Vera looks up at her like watching a little girl who doesn't understand the obvious. – I give you fifteen minutes to fall asleep, or I'll be forced to think of something harder than that. Clear? 

– Yes, ma'am. 

With a perky glance Vera proceeds with her work leaving Lilith be on her own. It hasn't even gone ten minutes, when she hears the quiet sniffling from the couch side. 

Letting herself a little smile the woman goes on, she still has a lot to do before both of them can be allowed to go home.

– Why don't you tell Hamish? 

After three hours Vera is still covered under endless amount of documents, and the girl's hoarse voice catches her out of guard. 

– Tell what? 

– How you feel. 

She doesn't like to discuss feelings even more, than she doesn't like to show them. Talking about Hamish hardly helps her, but it's not her intention to offend Lilith. 

– No need to tell, I'm sure he knows how I feel. 

The young wolf sits straigjt on the couch still holding the blanket wrapped around her figure. 

– Of course he knows. It's one thing knowing, but hearing that from the person he loves is whole other thing. 

Stone leans on the back of her chair putting the papers aside. The yearly budget can wait when it's a conversation about feelings. 

– You're dying, Vera- 

– Oh, thank you for reminding me, Ms. Bathory. 

– Anyway Hamish would like to hear it from you. You've never told this before. 

Vera casts a quick glance to the girl, who she's been living with last two months in one house. The woman hasn't noticed any attempts on her part to become closer since her arrival at the den. Why should she start now? 

– You cannot know if I told this or not. 

– I've known him for some time and I would know if you told him. 

Despite the veracity, the woman still senses this bitter feeling inside. She hears about his previous love, Cassie, and the thought of leaving the boy alone again makes her heart clench. 

– It won't change anything, I'm afraid. 

– You're wrong- 

– I can't give him what he deserves, Lilith, - the sudden lump in her throat doesn't allow her to go on. – I...can't- I don't know. Enough talking, Ms. Bathory. Make yourself busy. 

The girl scoffs admitting to herself, she succeded in breaking through her guard. Just a little bit, but still did. 

The tense silence hanging above them makes Lilith a bit nervous. Seems she really should have minded her words. But Hamish told they're family, so should she speak her mind freely around the family then? 

– I'm glad you've moved to us, - Vera halts, but doesn't reply anything. – Family should stick together. 

– Are you telling it, because Hamish's told you? 

– I'm telling this, because you're the only one who still doesn't understand it. 

Stone feels herself embarassed as if it's her who is a little girl now. Will the woman keep denying that she doesn't feel lonely anymore? That she finally find those who she's comfortable with. Or not? 

– But something tells me you do understand, - the girl's broad smirk grows even wider, if it can be. – Tell me about my detention. 

Vera still has a lot to do, and if she wanted, she could make the girl do some monotonous hard work. Instead of this she let her get some sleep that Lilith needed so much.

– I am still the chancellor here. 

– Don't change the subject! 

Stone crosses her hands on the chest, keeps staring at her company. 

– What do you want to hear from me? 

– I've known all that I wanted to pretty well. 

– Really? What? 

– The F word, - Bathory mirrors her pose. – You've already said it, at least for yourself. 

Vera waves her off, partly admitting the girl is right. 

– Come on, we all are waiting for this. 

– Stop, what? 

The woman feels herself in the middle of a huge experiment where a bunch of werewolf teens try to get her stick with them for her whole life. 

– When Hamish started mentioning you in his every phrase, we resigned ourselves with your constant presence. Even when Randall begged him to stop, it was obvious between the lines. 

– Oh. Should I apologize? - her teasing makes the girl laugh, but she immediately becomes serious again. 

– Talk with Hamish. This man feels like he's in charge of us, and in his wolf-skin he is as strong as any of us. But he is a gentle person in many ways, - the way his friend is talking about him makes Vera's heart tremble. Now she sees how dearly they care about each other. 

– And he feels so bad about failing, he'll probably step aside if you ask him to. Think twice, Vera, if you really need him. 

Lilith raises from the couch heading to the entrance door. Stone is so enchanted by her speech, that completely forgets about the reason she was there. 

– Where do you think you're going? 

– I think I have enough of the detentions. 

– Wait- 

– See you at home. 

The door shuts behind her and Vera just rolls her eyes on that. What has her professor told about Lilith respecting elders? 

Well, she's still her Grand Magus and the chancellor. If the girl wants to act like this, she's about to have a serious talk. Maybe Hamish can affect her behaviour? 

See you at home then.


	5. Lost souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Vera Stone who finds her way to the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of them so much, and it gets stronger with every chapter.
> 
> I have one more idea, just let me know if you want a small bonus chapter*

As long as she's a grown-up almost healthy woman, Vera didn't think that two drinks Hamish made her yesterday evening would make her sick like this in the morning. The first day of the week has never started that horrible. 

Her head is definitely going to crack from the slightest movement while the woman is trying to wake up and sit in her bed. With this terrible headache an unexpected nausea appears like a curse she'd prefer to lay on her bed doing nothing. 

Besides this awfull morning she can hardly remember some calm days before. Her cancer speads its paws further and further inside her body poisoning her happy last days without magic. 

Hamish and the company tries not no emphasize the fact they see all of this every day, but Vera still fells their pity literally soaking through her skin. Seems their wet puppy eyes glance at her from every corner of the house and the university building. 

Stone is not that bad yet. But the constant weakness and headaches drive her mad. Hamish is always here for her, but it only causes the desire to be left alone in her old house. At least there she could be as arrogant and sarcastic as she got used to, but not soft and caring as these kids made her. 

Finally going downstairs feels like a huge achievement for Vera, where the rest of the pack already sit eating their breakfast. Hamish waves to her from the counter setting one more plate and a coffee cup. 

Randall's grumbling from the living room always becomes a kind of a familiar thing for studying mornings, when the boy tries to find his book for at least a half an hour. Lilith says, he's closer to becoming an old grumpy lady with each day, and it makes the woman grin every time she hears that. 

Even now when Stone tries to make a move towards the kitchen, her slightly trembling legs seems to betray her. Almost getting ready to fall down, she feels his strong arms lifting her gently up sitting the woman on the couch, while other are instantly at her side. Always has a shoulder to lean on, huh? 

– Hey, Vera, - Hamish's cold fingers are everywhere on her face and it brings her a bit of comfort and irritation at the same time, feeling her skin immediately gets hotter as from the fever. 

– It's okay, okay. 

The woman tries to stand up rubbing her temples, but ends up with Duke by her side holding her shoulders for support. His brief glance casted on everyone in this room makes her roll her eyes. She, in her state, looks like the end of the world for the boy. 

– Don't you even start, Hamish, - she tries to get rid of his grip, but fails, when he lifts her up from the sofa, going towards the stairs. 

It's when all her boldness comes back. 

– Hey, put me back where you got me! 

– No way, I'm gonna tie you to your bad. 

When the young man finally gets her to the bedroom, Vera is determined to walk away straight to her work waiting. As it happened before, now Stone is full of energy after this weak second. 

– Now you're going to sleep. 

– Stop acting like a boss, - now when she can't use her magic against him, Hamish feels himself so in charge. 

As it turns out, the woman is easily shut up with a single kiss on her nose. His whisper sends so familiar seductive shiver down her body. 

– Make me. 

– You're playing dirty. 

– I'm playing like I want to. 

With his brief move her bed is unmade again, and Hamish stands in front of her with her pyjamas in his hands. 

– No. 

– Just one day. You need a rest. 

– I'm the chancellor, if you still remember. 

– I do, and I'm telling you, for the one day nothing happens. 

His loving glance literally hurts her from inside for many different reasons, even those that Stone doesn't want to admit. 

– Fine, but only this time. 

As soon as Vera is tucked in her bed finally in comfortable silence, her headache begins to disappear. It surprises her that the thought of staying alone in a house in the middle of the forest doesn't make her frightened anymore. At least she will be around others again in the evening when their classes end. 

But living here for some time should have taught her not to count on the silence too much. Especially now, when five teenagers break into her room with Hamish behind who fails to shush them. 

– What are you still doing here? 

They act like a perfect team immediately taking their own places. Two of her chairs are occupied by Randall and Nicole who throws themselves into textbooks in a minute. Jack sits on the floor leaning on the bed with his back with the laptop. 

Vera casts a surprised gaze at Hamish who's barely holding himself back from embarrased blushing, when Gablielle plops down right by Stone's side awaiting to cuddle. 

Lilith sits on the headboard looking down at all of this with a hint of laughter. 

– I'm pretty sure your classes are already started. 

Jack snorts not raising his eyes to her. 

– It can wait for a day. 

– Are you this bold with your professors? 

With the turn of his head the boy sends her his sweetest smile. 

– I am. 

Duke is leaning on the doorway with that mischievous smirk of his. Vera still hopes for an explanation. Any kind. 

– What? 

– I'm not dying yet, and you look like my relatives waiting for your inheritance. 

Vera feels Lilith's compassionate hand on the shoulder. 

– It how the family works, I'm afraid. 

– Mum. 

Hamish chokes on the air in his throat from Jake's sarcastic reply. Sarcastic, but apparently true. Waving them off, he turns to leave the faster the better. 

– I'll be downstairs. And you'd better let her rest. 

The young man hardly has time to dodge a small pillow from Randall. 

– Go, man. The dinner won't be cooked by itself. 

If nobody gives her answers, she neither will find them herself. At least now. 

She lowers her head on the pillow, and Gabrielle sets herself comfortable under the Vera's chin almost purring from inside. 

Stone just lets things be and after some time finally falls asleep feeling Lilith hiding her cold feets under the woman's blanket.

When Vera opens her eyes, her gaze meets with Hamish's one. There is no one besides him in her room and in her bed, and she finds something long-awaited in leaning in his embrace. Something familiar of having a big family. 

– What? - his eyes are shining too bright for the darkness in this place. Seems she was sleeping the whole day till the late evening. 

– Nothing. 

– You don't have this face when it's 'nothing'. 

He places a short kiss on her forehead, and the woman feels his smile with her skin. 

– Do you believe me now? 

– About? 

– That you're a part of the family. 

Despite the urge to argue with him again, Vera knows one thing too well and it hurts her badly. Yes, she's a part of it, but how long will she be that part? How many time she has? 

The boy's fingers are dancing across her skin, and his lips are between her brows again, in that spot where she has that worry crease. 

– We are not even close, Hamish. And I don't have this much time. Wouldn't be better just- 

– It wouldn't be better! 

His eyes are shining silver and Vera knows that it's difficult for him as much as for her. 

– We still has time, and yes, we are not so close, but close anyway. 

The woman doesn't respond, and he cups her cheek with his broad palm. 

– I won't give up. None of us will. 

– I love you! 

She doesn't even sure if she is afraid telling it, or afraid because she's told it. When her eyes used to the dark Vera sees the same surprise in the boy's eyes. 

– What? - she fails to show that nothing special happened, but she tries. 

– You've never said it before. 

– Well...I'm telling now. 

Hamish takes his time, but then hugs her in his bear hug pressing tight against his chest. 

– Come here, love.

Stone thinks about all this bunch of rowdy teenagers downstairs. How some hours ago they were here, occupying the bed and sitting next to her, before Duke made them busy in order not to bother her too much. 

Jack and Gabrielle, who appeared in the Order first, now sneaked into her life so unexpectedly and dragged others troublemakers with them. 

Not that she's against the big family, but being at death's door, Vera will miss them all. Will miss the time that she had with them and that she has not now. 

After so many years pretending she's made of ice, the woman finally has everything she's ever wanted. 

The love of her life - the young man, that shares her burden with her, not letting her hide in her shell of stubborn independence. And a good twisted version of kids. 

Not so long before worsening of the disease Vera Stone realised she's in the pack. Especially when Hamish and others moved the rest of her things to the den. 

Her train of thoughts is interrupted buy a delicate knock on the door, then both of them hears Jack's voice. 

– I don't want to know what you two are doing there, but go downstairs. I have something to show you. 

Vera moves from the boy to look in his eyes filled with worry and interest. All of them know that Morton is the most determined in searching the way to return her magic and Allyssa back as well. And now he's telling them this. 

– I've told you, he'd found. 

– You can't be sure, Hamish- 

– It's Jack, of course I can. 

When they don't reply, the knock repeats. 

– Something that can be helpful. 

– Going! 

Hamish stands up immediately, taking the woman with him. She's still a bit sleepy, so he moves slower than he intends to. 

Vera Stone is not the woman who can be easily convinced, but now sitting in the living room she slowly realises things. 

All her past suffering is worth what she has now. As hard as it could be to lose her little daughter, at this very moment the woman has enought supernatural kids per square meter. 

And something tell her she has enough care and warmth for all of them. 

While Jack waits for the dinner to tell them about what he's found, Hamish is showing Randall how to cook it without spoiling the food. 

Her look finds Gabrielle. The girl who tried to prove herself from the very first day of being in the Order. Now Dupres knows her true place, where she doesn't need to prove anything. She's sorting books Morton threw before all over the floor. 

Nicole helps her casting sweet glances at Lilith from time to time, while the last one makes sure Vera made herself comfortable on the couch, pulling the blanket over the woman's legs. 

The embarrased smile touches her lips, as the woman still not used to any kind of help especially from the youth, but it doesn't bother anyone there. 

She is somewhere in her thoughts, when Hamish sits by her side, holding the plate and the fork with a small piece of chicken on it. 

– I'd like to give you my heart, but since that might me irrelevant, I bring you something else. 

She can't hold back a giggle; this man always finds his way to make her laugh. 

– It was already mine long before this evening. 

– Of course, it was. But the food is Randall's, so be carefull. 

– Not funny, dude! 

When a bite of food is tested, Vera leans back on the couch to see the boy who's waiting for her reaction. His grumpy face reflects all his emotions for his friend. 

– More salt, Randall. 

– Yes, ma'am! 

Duke himself arranges plates on the small coffee table minding that everyone will end up eating sitting on the floor next to Vera's couch. 

When everything is finally ready, he lets Carpio collect others by himself, and takes his place beside Stone. His arm moves her closer to him, leaning on his chest with her side; when his lips find her temple, the boy relaxes. 

– You was right, I'm in the pack, - as long as it is a relevation day, nothing to be afraid of. 

– We're all lost souls, Vera, - she raises her head to see his eyes become much older then himself. – At least we're lost together. 

As soon as other people are finally around the table, with Jack starting telling, Stone thinks she doesn't mind being lost with these guys. 

In the end, they have always found their way out of worse situations.


	6. Happily ever after (bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of how it can look like*

– Does this one suit you? I have another if- 

– No, this one is fine. 

Vera wanders around the spacious well-lit house looking it from the top to the bottom. Literally to the bottom, they will surely need a room in the basement. 

– Is it your final decision? 

– Yes, but can we wait for my- 

– Vera! 

The male voice rings from the first floor, and after a moment Hamish appears in the doorway of the second one. 

– Oh, here he is. 

The man who showed her the house nods to the couple and heads to the entrance. 

– Take a look. I'll be outside. 

The woman waits till he's out, and turns to Hamish. 

– So? Do you like? - his arms encirle her waist. 

– If it means everyone will have their own room, I do. 

– But it doesn't means they won't break in your, - Stone casts a glance on her watch. – But anyway there is more free space for them. Don't you have lectures? 

– Randall takes over for me. 

– Randall? 

– He had no choice, actually. 

She chuckles quietly, when Hamish comes closer to her, almost bumping her nose with his. 

– So...what about first kiss with me? - his broad grin makes her roll her eyes and slightly hits his forearm. 

– That joke wasn't funny on our wedding night five years ago, and it's not funny now. 

– But it's the first kiss for today! It's not my fault my lectures start so early, when you're still sleeping. 

– Okay, let's fix it. 

When he cups her cheek, the door suddenly opens interrupting them, making Vera growling with annoyance. Then a blond head appears shyly. 

– Ms. Drake, it see you still haven't learned the art of knocking. 

Allyssa looks ashamed, but it doesn't vanish the grin from her face. 

– I'm sorry, Grand Magus. But you're urgently needed in the temple. 

She closes the door behind herself instantly leaving the couple stand in the middle of the empty room. 

– If she's going to act like this, when we move, I'll kill her with my own hands. 

– You'll not, - he places a short peck on her lips. – But we should put a lock on our bedroom. Otherwise, Lilith will do the same. 

– Wait, are you doubting me? 

Hamish makes an insulted face, trying not to laugh. 

– I would never! But five years ago, you'd definitely kill her, yes. 

– Five years ago I would have to do it literally with my hands. 

– It a good thing I've managed to propose to you before you had your magic back- Ouch! 

The mischievous grin sticks to her lips, while Duke's rubbing his shoulder. 

– Come here. 

Running small circles on her back makes Vera so  
relaxed and absent-minded, that she forgets about everything immediately. 

– We need to go, darling, - her lazy glance finds Hamish's one, but he only shakes his head. – Don't look at me like this. I'll see you soon anyway. 

– Yes, professor. 

– Oh, Stop calling me that! 

Well, the house is almost bought, and they almost move there. 

With everything still calm and peacefull in the magic world and her family safe and sound Vera Stone can be finally have a rest.


End file.
